


9 AM

by RS_Games



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rs_games, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, R/S Games 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS_Games/pseuds/RS_Games
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 7 - Team Time - ARTRemus and Sirius enjoy a lie-in together.(Art by @scoobs-adele)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Artist:** [@scoobs_adele](https://scoobs-adele.tumblr.com/art)  
>  **Team:** Time  
>  **Title:** 9 AM  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Prompt:** #33 - Picture of an unmade bed.  
> 


End file.
